No Guardian Angel
by 42971
Summary: What if Scully had gotten hit by that truck in 'All Things? possible spoilers


No Guardian Angel.

Scully was on her cell phone talking to Mulder as she approached a traffic signal.

She began to turn left into the intersection. "Mulder you want me to...?"

Scully was stopped mid sentence.

As she turned into the intersection a semi-truck hit the side of her car,

causing her head to be thrashed from side to side The car spun and flipped

over once before finally coming to a stop.

"Scully? Scully, you there?" Mulder said having heard the loud commotion. Her

phone went dead. Although he didn't know what had happened, he had a bad

feeling. With this notion, he boarded the plane, which would take him to

England.

A couple hours later Maggie Scully arrived at the hospital. AD Skinner was

pacing in the waiting room. Once she had spotted him she quickly walked over

hoping that he had heard something.

"Is she alright? Where is she?" Mrs. Scully was distraught.

Skinner placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to reassure her. "She's in surgery

right now. Why don't you sit down and rest while I try to see if they can update us on her condition."

After he watched her sit down, Skinner walked over to talk to the

doctor, who was around the corner.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Surgery went well, but she is very weak. It was a very bad accident. She's

very lucky to be alive."

After showing the doctor where Mrs. Scully was so he could update her, he

went to call Mulder. He wasn't picking up.

"Come on. Pick up." Skinner said aloud.

"This is Agent Fox Mulder. Please leave your name and number."

"Mulder. It's Skinner. Scully's in the hospital. She was in a bad accident.

Call me when you get this."

Hours passed. There had been no word from Mulder, and not much more from the

doctor. Scully was still in recovery, while Mrs. Scully and Skinner waited

anxiously in the waiting room. It had been over 15 hours since the car

accident. Everyone had been waiting patiently as Scully lay there unconsious

in pain Every once in a while, a few tears would roll down her cheek.

Mulder had gotten the message many hours earlier. He didn't bother to call

Skinner back, but he did get on the next flight back to Washington. He

needed to be with her. That feeling he had before was still alive in him.

The guilt he felt for not instantly going to see if she was alright ate at

him like a termite eats away at wood. Running through the airport he got in

a cab knowing exactly what hospital she would be at. Closing his eyes he

said a silent prayer hoping that he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile Scully was being moved into a private room. She was beginning to wake up,

and she was still in alot of pain. Although she had no broken bones, her

head had been thrashed so much that she could barely move her neck. Mrs.

Scully sat by her daughter's bed and held her hand whispering to her that

everything would be okay. Skinner had stood in the room for a few moments

before leaving to sit in a chair outside the room.

Mulder ran to the nurses station as soon as he entered the hospital.

"What room is Dana Scully in?" he asked out of breath.

The lady was checking the computer when Mulder's phone rang. "Mulder."

"Where are you? Did you get my message?" Skinner sounded upset.

"What room is she in?"

After Skinner told him he left the desk for the stairs. He was tired, out of

breath and upset. She was what kept him going. He needed to see her. Seeing

Skinner sitting on a bench in the hallway, he walked passed him and went into her room.

He stopped dead in his tracks, instantly taken back by her condition. Mrs. Scully had stood from her chair when he had

entered the room.

After placing a hand on his arm she turned to leave, and said quietly, "She's been asking for you."

It was true. She had been, unconsiously of course. He sat in the chair and

began to cry as he held her hand, kissing it. Her hand tightened its grasp on

his. Looking up at her, he gasped.

"M-mulder." was all she could say with a half smile.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here and I'm not leaving you."

He didn't leave her for more then a moment, and when he did it was only to use the bathroom, which was

right in her room. He hadn't eaten or slept much in days. She was improving,

but was still unable to move much. Even though she could talk, she couldn't

turn her head to look into his eyes, which was what she so desperately

wanted. She missed looking deep into them knowing his every emotion and

wish. In two days she would be allowed to go home. The doctors said that she

would have to have someone take care of her until she was completely well.

Of course, Mulder would be the one to fulfill those duties.

"Mulder." Scully began in a groggy voice.

"Yes." he looked up at her. "Do you need something?"

"No."

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "What's wrong?"

She smiled softly. "I miss seeing your face. I miss looking into your eyes."

Mulder got up out of the chair and sat on the bed close to her. Neither of

them said a word, but only looked at each other knowing exactly what the

other was thinking. It had always been that way between them, but this time

was different. They had been together for a few weeks now, but never dared

to tell anyone. It was a secret even to them. They didn't see eachother on a personal level until doors were closed and work was off their minds.

Mulder leaned down kissing her lips softly. A smile danced across his face.

"I miss looking into your eyes and seeing my world. You are my world

Scully."

Scully's last two days in the hospital went by very quickly. As Mulder was

packing her bags, Maggie Waterston walked into the room. There was no

expression on her face as she looked over at Scully. Mulder looked at each

of them knowing that they knew each other by Scully's expression.

Maggie made her way over to Scully before leaning down and whispering in her

ear. "He's dead."

Tears formed in Scully's eyes while she watched Maggie leave the room

without another word. Mulder hadn't known about anything that had happened

before the accident. He wanted to help her, but didn't want to ask any

questions. Walking over to her bedside he comforted her and held her in his

arms.

That afternoon was quiet and sad. Scully hadn't said a word to Mulder about

what had happened. She was lying in bed sleeping while Mulder was unpacking

her bag. She had been napping for almost an hour now. She needed her rest.

Leaving the room Mulder went into the kitchen and sat down at the table so

he could do some paper work. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and

tipped his head back. He wasn't tired, just worried. Everything was

beginning to take a toll on him.

"Mulder." Scully said from the doorway that connected the hallway and living

room.

After getting up, he walked over to her.

"I want to talk to you." She said meekly.

Leading her over to the couch they sat before beginning their conversation.

"I went to the hospital the morning of my accident to get the results from

that autopsy, but the files got mixed up. I ended up getting results of

Daniel Waterston."

Mulder shook his head not knowing who that was. "Who's he?"

Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was his student back when I was in

medical school, but…we became more than student and teacher."

He gave her a look of understanding to let her know he knew what she meant.

"Maggie is his daughter. She found out and has hated me ever since. I

seriously thought of spending the rest of my life with him. Today he told me

that after I left to come here to Washington to join the FBI he left his

family and followed me here." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Mulder, I just

can't help but think that I may have taken the wrong path. What if I was

supposed to still be a doctor and be with him?"

"If you were supposed to be with him you would have been. If you had stayed

with him we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation."

She looked deep into his eyes seeing that he was hurt by her words, but not

enough to tell her so. "I'm glad I didn't end up with him, because I want to

end up with…you."

Mulder's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected her to say anything

along those lines. He felt the same way but didn't know how to tell her

except for just saying it. "I want to end up with you too."

A tear fell from Scully's cheek and landed on his hand, which was holding

hers. Looking down at the wetness he moved closer to her. He leaned in and

kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Mulder." she whispered with eyes closed.

Leaning his forehead against hers he answered. "I love you too."

He held her tight never wanting to let her go. In the previous weeks that

they had been together neither of them had told each other that they loved

the other. They had both felt that way for a very long time, but they had

never admitted it. This terrible accident was what caused them to come

together in this manner. If that truck hadn't run into her, he might not

fully be hers and she might not fully be his. They didn't want to think of

that now. All they wanted to think about was each other. Holding each other

close, they feel asleep on the couch that night never to speak of what might

have been, but what now was.


End file.
